Apartamento 115
by Fer-chan.7
Summary: No sé que es esto que siento aquí en mi pecho que hace temblar mi cuerpo y estremecer mi alma, hace que mi mente de vueltas y mi corazón se agite... Sé que tú lo ocasionas, tú chiquilla hermosa lo provocas así que dime ¿Que eres? ¡Dime ¿Que demonios me estas haciendo!


_Hola a todos hehe se que he estado muy ausente pero espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado, haganmelo saber atravez de sus reviews._

**Advertencia: **Las actualizaciones de esta historia y probablemente de la otra historia que tengo en progreso demoraran un poco pero en diciembre se agilizaran debido a las vacaciones, por su comprensión mil gracias, los adoro.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NO me pertenece T_T pero tengan por seguro que esta historia si n_n

**_P.D: Disculpen mi súper demora, la verdad al fin me ha regresado la inspiración, espero en verdad disfruten esta historia, tranquilos no dejare de escribir POR SIEMPRE TUYA de hecho ya comence a trabajar el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias y una mega disculpa por ausentarme espero esta nueva historia lo compense al igual que el PRÓXIMO update de POR SIEMPRE TUYA._**

* * *

**_Capitulo I_**

**_En espera de ti_**

Pasaba más de la media noche, así que no estaba muy segura de que tan apropiado seria lo que estaba por hacer pero realmente no le interesaba que tan en contra estaba de las normas sociales y de etiqueta, solo quería relajarse fuera del frio de una noche tormentosa, además el portero del imponente edificio, donde actualmente se encontraba, había sido muy amable al explicarle como llegar hasta el apartamento que ella buscaba, aunque en realidad encontrar un pent-house no era la gran ciencia, en fin un poco insegura estiro su frágil y delgada mano hasta que uno de sus dedos alcanzo un muy ostentoso timbre a lado de una inmensa puerta de caoba, en seguida un estruendoso "_Dindong_" resonó en todo el piso pero nadie respondió y así fue durante el siguiente par de minutos, la espera comenzó a hacerla dudar "_Estoy segura que decía apartamento 115… ¡Oh vamos! No me hagan esperar… muero de frio_" pensó la bella chica de cabellera naranja obscura, de pronto el sonido de la manija de la puerta moviéndose provoco que sus ojos grises brillaran con nerviosísimo-¡Oh, oh!—dejo salir un poco insegura de lo que pasaría a continuación, por unos segundos el tiempo pareció detenerse, trago fuertemente saliva mientras un nudo se le formaba en el estomago.

-Madame—pronuncio una voz educada, un hombre de ojos verdes como la esmeralda y cabellera negra como la noche le saludo, por la bata y las pantuflas Orihime podría haber jurado que su intrusión nocturna lo había interrumpido de su sueño pero sus ojos despiertos (aunque serios y fríos) le miraban como si fuera la fresca mañana, "_él no es.. Pero la dirección decía..."_ pensó la chica antes de ser cuestionada por aquel hombre— ¿Necesita algo?

-Bu-buenas noches, y-yo vengo… ehh… bueno yo—balbuceo enrojeciendo sus mejillas, su explicación ensayada por horas había desaparecido de su mente que ahora daba vueltas perdida en un laberinto de nervios y miedo, pero justo cuando Orihime pensaba que las cosas no se podían poner peor una voz más que familiar resonó dentro de lo que parecía un apartamento inmenso-¡Maldita sea, Ulquiorra! ¿Qué haces en la puerta a estas horas?—"_Suena enfadado_" pensó en seguida Orihime mientras el hombre de ojos verdes y fríos miraba al interior del departamento.

-Perdone Kurosaki-sama pero esta mujer toco la puerta y mi obligación como mayordomo es atender a su llamado—se excuso manteniendo un tono sereno y respetuoso hacia el hombre que parecía ser su jefe, entonces una cabellera naranja se asomo por detrás del sereno mayordomo— ¡¿Ori-Orihime?!—Dijo casi gritando cuando sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en los grises de ella—Pero.. ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí a estas horas?!—agrego obligando a Ulquiorra a abrir completamente la puerta.

-H-hola Kurosaki-san—consiguió decir mientras retiraba la mirada del hombre peli naranja frente a ella, le avergonzaba de sobremanera la situación, en primer lugar no eran horas adecuadas para un rencuentro familiar y en segundo lugar ver a un hombre tan apuesto y solo llevando un pantalón azul marino como pijama no le resultaba algo muy natural.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Pasa!—demando Ichigo.

-Adelante Madame—inquirió Ulquiorra, Orihime asintió nerviosa y completamente roja antes de seguir su camino dentro del departamento.

**…OI&IK…**

Ichigo caminaba de un lado a otro frente a su gran escritorio de madera tratada dentro de su gran y ostentosa oficina mientras Orihime esperaba sentada completamente rígida en una de las grandes sillas de cuero negro que se encontraban frente al escritorio del apuesto hombre peli naranja, a pesar de tener ya un poco más de treinta años, Ichigo tenia la apariencia de alguien mucho más joven _"No más de unos 23 años aparenta" _pensó Orihime sonriendo un poco, ya se sentía un poco más tranquila ahora que se encontraba en un lugar más cálido— ¿Todo bien Kurosaki-san?—se atrevió a preguntar deteniendo al hombre de sus continuos pasos sin una dirección Parente— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?—exclamo un poco curioso ante sus palabras.

-Lleva un poco más de 20 minutos dando vueltas sin parar y sin pronunciar palabra—se explico la chica, Ichigo se quedo mirándola con sosiego, hacia mucho que no veía a la hermosa chica frente a él, hacía ya más de 6 años que no tenía contacto con ella, realmente había madurado, o al menos eso pensaba puesto que ya no era la misma chiquilla que paso cuidando en su adolescencia, ahora lucia un poco más adulta y su mirada ya no brillaba con ingenuidad a pesar de que tenía un especial brillo de inocencia en sus bellos y enormes ojos grises.

-Dime por favor ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto luego de un rato mientras tomaba asiento en su imponente silla detrás de su escritorio, y entonces sus ojos se tensaron, entrecerrándose un poco ante el semblante de la chica que hacia un momento lucia tranquila.

El rostro de Orihime lucia desencajado, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de soltarse a llorar y gritar desenfrenadamente contradiciendo todos y cada uno de sus modales—Y-yo… S-sora-nii… él… él me pidió que viniera antes d-de…antes de—las palabras ya no pudieron salir a causa de las incesantes lagrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse atravez de las mejillas rosadas de la chica, ocasionando desconcierto en Ichigo que corrió rápidamente para colocarse de cuclillas frente a ella— ¿Qué le paso a Sora?—se apresuró a decir mientras sus fuertes manos limpiaban las agridulces lagrimas de la hermosa chica frente a él, Orihime rompió en llanto, sollozando con fuerza y desesperación mientras sus puños se aferraban a sus vaqueros deslavados, se sentía desconsolada, Ichigo se quedo mirándola en silencio deseando no molestarla hasta que se calmara mientras observaba como temblaba el cuerpo de la chica ante la tristeza y el llanto.

Luego de un buen rato Orihime al fin consiguió calmarse un poco y con sutileza tomo la mano que Ichigo mantenía en una de sus mejillas—Él mu-murió antier—dijo mordiendo su labio inferior para no permitir que el llanto ganara la pelea de nuevo.

Los ojos color chocolate de Ichigo se cerraron con angustia y frustración, lentamente se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Orihime y sin previo aviso estampo su enorme y fuerte puño contra la madera del escritorio, provocando que una lapicera cayera, esparciendo los lápices y las plumas dentro de ellas— ¿Q-que sucedió?—se animo a decir luego de unos instantes.

-Nuestro avión falló y…—Orihime inspiro un poco de aire para relajarse y mantenerse serena—No quedaron más que cenizas ¿sabe? Cuando llegue al hospital ni siquiera pude reconocerlo… su cuerpo... simplemente no era él… "_eso"_ no era mi hermano—agrego obscureciendo el dulce brillo de su mirada—No duro mucho… fue terrible… solo Dios sabe como fue que pudo sobrevivir a tremendo accidente, toda su piel… todo él… era como si le hubieran sumergido en aceite hirviendo, ni siquiera sé como consiguió pronunciar palabra, creo que Dios en verdad se compadeció de nosotros y permitió que nos despidiéramos.

La mandíbula de Ichigo se tenso ante las palabras de la chica, no podía ni imaginarse el dolor de su mejor amigo, de su hermano y mucho menos podía conciliar por lo que estaba pasando su pequeña y frágil hermana… primero habían sido sus padres y ahora su hermano _"¡Maldita sea!"_ pensó—Te pidió que vinieras conmigo ¿no es así?—dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos controlaban sus emociones, su enojo y tristeza.

-H-Hai… Él dijo que… que usted cuidaría de mi—se atrevió a decir mientras secaba la humedad de su rostro—Hizo bien—dijo Ichigo en respuesta a lo que Orihime había dicho—Tranquila pequeña… No estás sola—agrego mientras sus ojos se perdían con ternura y aprehensión en los de Orihime, una ola de confortación y calidez ataco el corazón dolorido de la chica.

-Gracias Kurosaki-san.

El pecho de Ichigo se estremeció al observar como los ojos de Orihime se llenaban de lagrimas, brillando con esperanza y tranquilidad, no podía ni imaginar la angustia y desesperación que alguien podía sentir cuando no había nadie más en su vida, porque así era… Orihime Inoue había perdido todo pero en nombre de su preciado camarada y hermano, a partir de ahora él se encargaría de ella, protegiéndola hasta de él mismo _"Te lo prometo idiota… Cuidare de ella como si fuera mia"_ pensó.


End file.
